Charmed and Dangerous
Charmed and Dangerous is the 13th episode of the fourth season and the 79th overall episode of Charmed. Summary The Source breaks an age-old agreement between good and evil by stealing The Hollow, an ancient vapor which he uses to absorb Piper & Paige's powers. Meanwhile, Phoebe must allow Cole to help them, despite her having a premonition involving Cole sacrificing his life to save her from evil, but there may be more to the premonition that Phoebe just can't see. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. *Phoebe Halliwell *Paige Matthews *Piper Halliwell *Leo Wyatt *Cole Turner *Darryl Morris *The Source of All Evil *'The Seer' *'Carolyn Seldon' *'The Angel' *'The Devil' *'Darklighter' Plot The Seer has a vision of The Source's planned attack on the Charmed Ones. In her vision, he is vanquished. To avert his own death, the Source plans to take in the Hollow. Piper wants to leave all of the sisters' possessions to Leo in case anything happens to them. Just then, Phoebe mentions she and Cole have found a way to vanquish the Source. Phoebe has created a spell that uses the magic of the entire Warren-Halliwell line against the Source. Leo orbs away to tell the Elders. Phoebe isn't sure about Piper writing a will, but Piper doesn't want to leave anything to chance; Prue arranged to leave everything to them, and had she not done so, they'd still be tied up in probate court. Phoebe touches Cole and has a premonition of him being hit by a fireball to protect her. She tells Piper about it, but doesn't want to tell Cole, since the demon who threw it is one she hasn't seen before--one with only half a face. Since Cole is fully human now, she wants to keep him away until she can find out who it is. Paige receives a woman, Carolyn, at social services. Carolyn is trying to gain custody of her son, but has made a lot of mistakes in her life and has recently gotten out of an abusive relationship. Paige and Darryl encourage her not to worry. Suddenly, Paige's phone rings--it's Piper, alerting her about Phoebe's premonition. Paige can't get out of the office yet. Meanwhile, Phoebe hustles Cole out the door. The Guardians of the Hollow, one good and one evil, are playing chess, when the Source shows up. The Source vanquishes the good Guardian and removes the Hollow from its storage place. It is contained in a small black box. The evil Guardian tries to talk the Source out of unleashing the Hollow, but the Source opens the box and the Hollow enters the evil Guardian. The Source sends him to absorb powers and bring them back to him. Piper and Phoebe are looking in the Book of Shadows, when the evil Guardian shimmers in. He throws an energy ball at Phoebe, sending her flying into a mirror. Piper tries to blast him, but the Guardian absorbs her power. Piper grabs an athame on the table and throws it at the Guardian, vanquishing him. During the scuffle, Phoebe is injured by a huge glass shard stuck in her back. She nearly dies, but Leo is able to heal her. Piper discovers that she's somehow lost her powers. She finds the Guardian in the Book. When Leo sees this, he's greatly alarmed. He tells Piper and Phoebe about the Hollow. It's a powerful force that absorbs all magic. The last time it was unleashed, good and evil had to join forces to contain it. Piper and Phoebe suspect that the Source was desperate enough to release it, and will likely send another demon after them. If that happens, their powers won't do any good, since that demon will certainly have the Hollow as well. Carolyn hasn't shown up for her hearing, worrying Paige and Darryl. Paige fears Carolyn's boyfriend has tracked her down. Just then, Phoebe rings in to warn her about the attack from earlier. Paige heads for the manor and asks Darryl to stall for time. Piper and Phoebe are making a potion, when Cole comes back. Phoebe finally tells Cole of her premonition and describes the demon she saw. Cole tells Piper and Phoebe that the demon is the Source. In the Underworld, the Source is testing out Piper's powers. The Seer is concerned, but the Source is determined to get all of the Charmed Ones' powers. The Seer fears that the Hollow will eventually consume the Source, but the Source won't hear of it. He summons a Darklighter and puts the Hollow into him. The Source orders the Darklighter to kill Leo. The sisters are readying for the Source's expected attack. They've set up a crystal cage, and Piper has made a potion to replicate her blasting power, while Phoebe has her vanquishing spell ready. Leo orbs in and confirms everyone's worst fears--the Source has unleashed the Hollow. He also says they need good and evil magic to contain it again and restore Piper's powers. Just then, Darryl calls-- Carolyn's boyfriend found her and gave her a savage beating. Darryl managed to delay the hearing for an hour. The Darklighter attacks in the manor and shoots Leo with his crossbow. Paige tries to orb the crossbow, but the Hollow steals her power. The Darklighter targets Paige, but Phoebe vanquishes him with a potion. Piper pulls the arrow from Leo's stomach. She wants Leo to switch powers with Phoebe, so Phoebe can heal him, but Leo is afraid the Source could come back before then. Phoebe is worried; it seems as if the Source is one move ahead of them. The Seer has a vision of everything being destroyed, unless the Source puts the Hollow back in the crypt, but the Source is determined to kill the sisters. Cole gives Phoebe an engagement ring with a large diamond on it. Darryl brings Carolyn to the manor. Her face is covered with cuts and bruises. Paige casts a spell to heal Carolyn's face, and tells Darryl to get her to the judge and get her boyfriend off the streets. Cole and Phoebe have an idea to get Piper and Paige's powers back--use the To Call a Witch's Power spell to get them back from the Hollow. Cole goes down to watch Leo, but the Seer casts a spell and Cole finds himself in the Underworld with her. She greets him as Belthazor, and proposes to help him and the sisters defeat the Source. The Seer tells Cole that if he takes in the Hollow, he can absorb the Source's powers, enabling the sisters to vanquish him. Once the Source is dead, the Seer then intends to help the sisters contain the Hollow again. Cole is suspicious, but the Seer tells him this is the only way to stop the Hollow from destroying everything. Cole agrees and the Seer puts the Hollow into him meets his fate for taking on the Power of Three]]. The sisters are casting the To Call a Witch's Power spell, when The Source attacks in the manor. He blasts Piper with a fireball, knocking her out. Phoebe and Paige carry Piper to the attic and set up the crystal cage, but he merely orbs one of the crystals. The Source throws a fireball at Phoebe, but Cole shimmers in and runs in front of the fireball, thus absorbing the Source's power. Cole throws fireball after fireball at the Source, distracting him long enough for the sisters to vanquish him with Phoebe's spell. The Seer appears a moment later and she and Phoebe read an inscription on the Hollow box. It is, thus, restored to its proper place and Piper and Paige have their powers back. Phoebe asks, at one point, where the Source's powers went and the Seer cryptically replies, "into the void". Paige can now heal Leo. As the sisters, Leo and Cole celebrate at P3, we see Cole's eyes turn black, implying that he is now the Source. Episode Stills 4x13-06.jpg 4x13-01.jpg 4x13-02.jpg 4x13-03.jpg 4x13-04.jpg 4x13-05.jpg 4x13-07.jpg 04x13-SourceStill.jpg Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' The Hollow :Ancient beyond measure, :The Hollow is the most powerful and unstable force known :to magic. For an eternity, both good and evil have guarded :the release of The Hollow's un-stoppable, all-consuming hunger :for power. :Summoning Spell: :Ultirusque A Profogus :Addo Is Hic, Addo Is Iam. :Nos Dico Super In Concessus Vox :Bonus Quod Malum. Guardians of the Hollow :T'''hirty five hundred years ago, :The Hollow was unleashed on the world. :The Hollow is a force that has the power :to consume all magical powers, good or :evil and is impossible to destroy. :W'''hile roaming the earth The Hollow :nearly decimated all magic. Good and :Evil had to join forces and combine :their strongest magic to contain it. :I'''t was placed in an ancient crypt and :is guarded by a representative from :both sides, an Angel and a Devil, for all :eternity. '''Spells *Paige casts the Vanishing Spell on Carolyn Seldon to remove her cuts and bruises. *The Charmed Ones cast the To Call a Lost Witch spell to retrieve their powers (failed). *Phoebe finds a spell in the Book of Shadows that may be able to vanquish the Source. *Phoebe and Seer cast a spell together to contain the Hollow. Vanishing Spell :Let the object of objection :become but a dream :As I cause the seen :to become unseen To Call a Lost Witch :P'''owers of the witches rise :course unseen across the skies :C'''ome to us who call you near :come to us and settle here To Call Upon Our Ancestors :Prudence, Penelope, :Patricia, Melinda ... :Astrid, Helena, :Laura and Grace. :Halliwell witches :stand strong beside us, :Vanquish this evil :from time and space. To Contain The Hollow ::This spell requires a force of Good and Evil to cast this spell in order to work. :Aboleo Extum Cavium Du Eternias 'Potions' *Piper says that she can create a potion to replicate her exploding power and it includes an owl feather and some milky white liquid that turns purple upon contact with another. 'Powers' *Paige orbs the crystals into a circle. **The Source utilizes both of Piper's powers simultaneously on the vase. 'Artifacts' *'Hollow - '''an ancient vapor and the most powerful magical force of unknown origin, which absorbs all forms of magic it comes in contact with, whether it be good or evil. *'Crystals:' Used by the Charmed Ones to temporarily contain the Source of all Evil. *'Darklighter Arrows -''' An arrow, poisonous to Whitelighters, used by Darklighters to kill Whitelighters. The poison will slowly kill them, if not healed in time. Mortals Carolyn Seldon Carolyn Seldon was a vibrate young woman who was an innocent and "client" of Paige Matthews' while she worked at South Bay Social Services. Neutral Beings * The Guardians of the Hollow **The Devil **The Angel Evil beings The Source The Seer Darklighter A darklighter is summoned by the Source and is tricked into taking in the Hollow. The Source sends him to to kill Leo and when he orbs into the manor, he quickly shoots an arrow at Leo, hitting him right in the stomach. Paige tries to call for the crossbow but it had no affect. Phoebe soon comes rushing in and throws an explosive potion at him, successfully vanquishing him. Vanquishes # The Source kills the Angel with a fireball. # The Devil is vanquished by Piper when she throws an athame at his neck. # Darklighter is vanquished by Phoebe throwing Piper's exploding potion at him. # The Source is vanquished with a spell cast by the Charmed Ones and by the crystal cage in the Seer's premoniton. Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right|Charmed and Dangerous WB Trailer *The title is a reference to the phrase "armed and dangerous" which is used by police when pursuing a suspect with some kind of weapon (armed) and has the intent or ability to cause harm (dangerous). *This is one of the nine episodes with the series title, "Charmed", in it. *Piper loses her powers for the ninth time. *Paige loses her powers for the first time. *This is the second time that Leo is shot with a darklighter's arrow, the first time being "Love Hurts". This time he is healed by Paige, who was channeling his own healing power. *This is the first appearance of Debbi Morgan as The Seer. *The Seer said she helped the Charmed Ones for her own future. This seems to be foreshadowing her intricate manipulation of Cole and Phoebe in future episodes in order to become The Source in "Womb Raider". *This is the first appearance of the Hollow on the show. It will appear again in Kill Billie Vol. 2 and Forever Charmed. *When the Source flames into the Halliwell Manor and attacks the sisters, he blows up the wall that Prue was thrown into, resulting in her death in All Hell Breaks Loose. *This is the second time that Pandora's box has been mentioned, it was already mentioned in "Sin Francisco". The box itself will appear in "Little Box of Horrors". *In this episode (and later in Desperate Housewitches) the Source is portrayed by Peter Woodward. Previously, he was played by Ben Guillory, and before that by Michael Bailey Smith (All Hell Breaks Loose). *When Cole comes in at the end of the episode to stop the Source, he runs in shimmering similarly to the way Leo orbed in the season 2 episode Murphy's Luck. *This is the second time Paige casts the Vanishing Spell. *At the beginning of the episode Piper says "Short of a darklighter, you win most likely to survive", and one shows up to kill him. *The Seer claims the Source went "into the void", she is making reference to the void left by Cole's demonic half being stripped of its powers. *This episode scored 4.7 million viewers and is tied with All Hell Breaks Loose as the highest ranked episode of Charmed on TV.com. It currently holds a 9.6 rating. *This was the first of five times that the Source was vanquished. *Paige wears a cream-coloured leather jacket she will wear again in "The Fifth Halliwheel" and "A Witch In Time". *Originally there were more scenes. The scene where Piper was writing her will was longer. It included a part where Leo asks what he is going to do with the Book of Shadows, Piper tells him to give it to one of his charges. There was also a scene where Phoebe and Cole are writing the spell to vanquish the Source. *This is the first time the Source shows his real face. *We find out in this episode that the Source lost half of his face in the battle which brought him to power. It was later mentioned, in an entry on Zankou, that it they fought each other for control over the Underworld. *In this episode when the Source was about to kill the Charmed Ones, the Source says "Say hello to Prue for me". In "Give Me a Sign", Prue says to Litvack before he was vanquished, "Say hello to the Source for me." *It was thought that the Source used Levitation to rise himself up after Phoebe kicked him over, However, the hand gestures that he used (placing his hands behind him and pointing directly them at the ground) and the fact that he possessed Telekinesis pointed to him using Telekinesis not Levitation. In fact the only time he was ever seen directly using Levitation was in one of Phoebe's premonitions after he stole her powers.(Brain Drain) Glitches *When the Source unfreezes the vase he blew up a piece falls on the stand where the vase stood on. The piece disappears as the camera pans up. *When the Seer disappeard after helping the Charmed Ones, the camera is panned back to Cole (when he says "A very evil person"), some of the Seer's hair can be seen at the left side of the screen. Quotes :Source: What did you see? :Seer: I saw... your demise. :Cole: (referring to the demon in Phoebe's premonition) What'd he look like? :Phoebe: Creepy half-face, and his good side has tribal markings, a little bit like... :Cole: Belthazor. :Phoebe: A little bit. Do you know who he is? Does he work for the Source? :Cole: He doesn't work for the Source, Phoebe — he is the Source. :Leo: The Source unleashed the Hollow. :Piper: Already on that train, honey. It took my powers. Anything else? :Paige: Oh, my God! :Source: Not quite. :(After vanquishing the Source, the sisters and Leo raise their drinks in a toast.) :Phoebe: For Prue. :Piper: For Prue. :(They all clink their drinks.) International Titles *'French:' La Boîte de Pandore (Pandora's Box) *'Czech:' Čarovné a nebezpečné (Charming and Dangerous) *'Slovak: 'Čarovné a nebezpečné (Charming and Dangerous) *'Serbian:' Začarane i opasne (Charmed and Dangerous) *'Italian:' Lo Scrigno (The Casket) *'Russian:' Zatcharovany yi opasny (Enchated and Dangerous) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Encantadas y peligrosas (Charmed and Dangerous) *'Spanish (Spain):' Embrujados y peligrosos (Charmed and Dangerous) *'German:' Das schwarze Nichts (The Hollow) *'Polish': Czarodziejki i niebezpieczeństwo'' (Charmed and Dangerous)'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 4